Presently, most or all of our electronic entertainment equipment can be remotely controlled with remote control units. Television sets, video cassette recorders, laser disc players, compact disc players, audio tape players, stereo receivers are each equipped with remote control units that provide the convenience of operating the various equipment from the comfort of a couch. In a well equipped home entertainment center, the number of remote control units needed to control all the devices is numerous. Although there has been an introduction of universal remote control units, many users do not like the expense of a separate control unit and/or the complexity of programming the universal remote. The universal remote control units now available are also not capable of handling all types and/or brands of electronic equipment.
When there is a large number of remote control units, it becomes difficult to keep them organized and easily accessible. Most often, the remote control units are hidden under stacks of newspapers, books, and mail or simply become lost.